The Legend of Zelda: Dark Dreams
by Nabooru'sapprentice
Summary: Insanity is not something to be taken lightly, and our hero knows this well. What happens to Link in his nightmares? Could they possibly destroy him? Did a certain villain really die? Or is his will being carried out by two very evil witches? A lot of my theories about this game come into play here, and we find out more about what happened five years later to our hero!
1. Chapter 1 - L'histoire Commence

CRASH!

The door to my tree house slammed shut as I practically flew outside and onto my beautiful horse, Epona. The second I was on her, she dashed toward Ordon Village, knowing exactly where we were going. I swear that horse can read my mind, sometimes, and it comes in handy almost always. My eyes are wide in shock as I realize the town alight with fire. What in the name of Nayru happened?! As Epona and I turn around, all the villages are staring at us. Just standing there. Like nothing's going on.

As I turn around once more, the fire is gone. OK, what the heck?! Something is seriously screwy here... In case no one noticed... If I didn't know better, I'd say someone wants to kill what little sanity I may have had left before they go for the rest of me. I swear, it feels like if nothing ever went wrong, the world wold implode in on it's self... Which brings my next question, why me?

Staring, completely and utterly perplexed, at the once burning village, something over by the entrance to the ranch caught my eye. No, not something, scratch that. Someone. Someone I know very well, and apparently Epona recognizes them, as well. As we move to face my childhood friend, a hooded figure with a sword looking somewhat akin to the Master Sword saunters up behind her, raising his (her/it's?) hand.

"Ilia! Ilia, run!" I practically scream as Epona makes a mad dash for our friend, no our best friend. Suddenly, we stop short as Ilia raises her hand and a gigantic ball of yellow energy flies into the sky.

In an instant, everything goes white, and suddenly I'm no longer on Epona. Surprised by this fact, Master Sword in hand, I scan the area around me for any sign at all and stop to look straight ahead of me.

For gosh sakes. I wonder sometimes if I've ever even had any sanity to begin with, let alone understood the meaning of the word. Sigh.

Right ahead and about my size is a black cauldron. With a person looking (not so strangely, surprisingly enough) like me. Again, Sigh. I wonder if any other Heroes before me went through things like this. My irritation suddenly shatters and shifts to anger and fear, but I just manage to keep it under control as my grip on the Master Sword tightens. I find in these situations it helps to focus anger by distracting myself.

"_Link. I'm hungry, Link. You know what I want, Link, Hero of Light._" I jump forward, twisting around to face my (I'm pretty sure, at least) host. As soon as I see, though, I wish I hadn't.

That... That thing was in a vision given to me by the spirit of light protecting Lanayru Province. That's one of the 'dark interlopers' from the vision. It looks just like me... For Din's sake, where is Midna when you need her? I could use with a description of this thing... Times like these I really miss her.

Fear aside, it looks like there is nothing for it but to press on. I dash for it, ready to take on whatever it supposedly has to dish out. However, if I'm correct in my assumptions and it is, in fact, a dark interloper, then I need to be absolutely sure of what it can do. But how do I assess it without gaining too much damage, not to mention let it on to what I'm doing? Because if this is what I fear, it should be either one of two things: capable of all of my abilities and dark magic (in other words a carbon copy of me but worse), or just a dark magician copying my form for a short while in order to distract me, but that doesn't necessarily make it better. So, in essence, I should be able to pick it out by forcing it to use one of my own abilities. This'll be harder than I thought. Just hope I get the chance.

As if in answer to my own hope, everything goes dark for a while, once again, and I can't see a darned thing. Well, so much for _that _plan. So, if nothing for it, I should at least go for my lantern, right? That's what any sane person would think, at least I would think so, since I no longer know what sane _is._ However, it seems that the goddesses or fate or whatever the heck is going on here are proving me wrong, yet again, because suddenly, it's too bright for me to see; momentarily blinding me. Sweet.

Once my vision adjusts, once again enabling me to see, I'm aware of Ilia once again (I wonder how many times I can use that in one sentence. Sigh). This time she stands right in front of me, just smiling, whispering something I can't quite make out. I'm seriously struggling to make out what it is, when my eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"You're so dead for keeping me waiting." Holy crud. Well, Mr. Dark-Me/ Crazy-Interloper-Psychopath Person just popped up behind me and I'm pretty sure I've got absolutely zippo time to react. Something catches me completely by surprise, just as I lunge forward to try and gain distance, though.

"_Come on, Link, Hero of Light. Feed me. __Feed me memories__. __I want your memories!_" it hisses in my ear as I continue to pull away. You know, just in case I haven't said this before, I'm saying it now... I have no _idea_ what in the _heck_ is going on.

Before I have time to react, however, I'm falling down the loft where my bed is and all the way to the floor. Completely shocked, I scramble to my feet and reach for the Master Sword. But it's not there. In an overwhelming rush of disappointment, I realize I don't have it. After Princess Zelda and I defeated the Evil King Ganondorf, I returned it to its pedestal. I haven't seen it since Midna left us to return to the Twilight Realm to regain her throne. That was five years ago. To tell the truth, I still haven't gotten over her, but I suppose I just have to get back to my life. It's not like there's anything else to do, right?

"Well? Come on, sleepyhead! It's time to take care of Epona. You promised me we would go to the spring like we used to. And it is our anniversary, remember? You sounded pretty hungry when you were asleep, you know." Ilia turns me around with my shoulder and plants a kiss on my cheek. As if by magic, my worries dissipate.

"Hey, it's not like I could forget something like this in only four years, you know. I deserve at least ten before you start calling me old!" We chuckle and head over to grab Epona. However, something stops me cold just before I shut the door.

"_Don't forget to feed me, Link, Hero of Light." _and suddenly, a barrage of laughter and hissing goes loose in my head.

_FIN_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, guys, This _officially _marks my first completed fan fiction, ever! Hope you guys liked it, and definitely don't hold back with the reviews. I would love to hear everything from what you loved to what you didn't love, and especially what I need to improve upon. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, and hopefully you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Link, are you alright? What's going on?" Ilia looks at me, worriedly. But to be honest, I'm just as stumped about this as she is. After that voice rang out in my head, I was on the ground in a matter of mere seconds._ I_ am not even sure how I got there.

It felt almost like on instinct I was on the ground in a fetal position in front of the ladder leading to my house; but that is one thing that just can't be. I've been called the son of Farore, the chosen bearer of the Triforce of Courage. It might've felt like instinct, but that's all it was. That's all it _could've_ been. A charade. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know how or by who, but it has to have been a charade. What else could it have been?

But why can't I shake this feeling of anxiety that's burning in my gut like a forest fire? Sigh. It seems like this kind of thing has been happening more and more since those lovely nightmares from hell began.

I woke up in the middle of the night about a month ago, clutching my throat and sweating like you wouldn't believe. After that, there wasn't a chance in Heaven or on Earth that I was going back to bed. It was just too hard, and I couldn't have the experience of being utterly stumped by everything going on or completely crushed by losing everything all in one night. It was too confusing and it always gave me what felt like the mother of all headaches afterwards. Ha, falling asleep again. Fat chance.

On the upside, though, our house has been so clean, it's pretty much an O.C.D.'s paradise.

But back on the topic at hand, I had the same feeling then, too. Paranoia and anxiety- like something is going to happen- have been pretty much bombarding me nonstop. So much so, in fact, that I'm dumbfounded that Princess Zelda hasn't chased me back to her castle yet for a 'conference' (those things could put insomniacs to sleep).

I suppose, though, this is getting me nowhere closer to figuring out what happened... Perhaps I should just wait until Ilia goes to bed and write Zelda. I know I'm asking for a snooze fest, but I can't figure this out on my own; and if I told anyone in Ordon, I'd just cause nothing but worry.

It looks like I was thinking a bit too long, though, because Ilia is standing in front of me, brows furrowed in confusion. I swoon loudly and dramatically fall to the ground, shaggy, blond hair flying. As I hold my throat with one hand and raise the other to the sun, Ilia giggles and rolls her eyes.

Ah, how I've missed that sound. Like the soothing wave of the ocean clearing the shore of its jagged edges, the sound of Ilia's peaceful giggling has put me at ease more times than I can count. Being near her and making her laugh reminds me that I can get through this.

My wife steps on my stomach with one foot and picks up a stick, rasing it above her head like a sword. She winks at me and grins mischieviously. Nayru, I should learn not to encourage her. Honestly, you'd think being a triforce bearer alone (even if it's just courage) would give me _some_ extra wisdom (I wonder if Nayru's actually just holding out on me). I make loud groaning noises and she returns her attention to her stick once more.

"Behold! I am the Hero of Light, wielder of the Triforce of Courage. I have defeated this fell beast with the power of the goddesses. Bow down before me and my awesome power!" Ilia belows in a low voice, and I open my eyes to look at her, offended.

"I resent that statement, missy. I have never told anyone to bow down before the might of my glorious power (note: it's glorious, not awesome), and I am not a fell beast!" I turn my chin up as much as I can to try and play arrogant. She picks up on it and makes a face as if to tell me I already am arrogant and I don't need to try any harder than just being myself and alive to prove it. We both chuckle as I stand up and lead her to Epona.

"Don't call me missy, loser! You are so a fell beast; you're being one right now! Stay away, or I shall call upon the power of the goddesses and ride away into the sunset with the beautiful Queen Zelda." I stick my tounge out at her before I lift her up onto the brown mare, making a fake grimace at her comment.

"Missy, you know the Ice Queen would have none of that. She has her new pretty boy for that! Speaking of which, I'm not exactly in favor of the Queen's new King, you know. Something about him feels off. I'd tell her about it, but I'd rather not get kicked out of Hyrule for good, and she seems warmer since they married. I mean, it's a tad late to break up their 'wonderful' relationship, a year after the fact. I really wish she'd have told me _before_ the marriage." My smirk transforms into a glaring competition with the ground; nearly resulting with my face in a wall. King Baleren showed up in Zelda's throne room about a year and a half ago, announcing himself as a Noble seeking marriage. In her perspective, he wasn't such a bad guy. In fact, he managed to do something only I had been capable of accomplishing as of late, he made her laugh. And it's not that Zelda doesn't laugh, she just hasn't been herslef since the Twilight Incedent. Not many people have been able to bring her out of herself. I'm not saying Baleren is evil, just that he's hiding something, and I don't feel safe leaving Zelda with him until I know what it is. Until that time, I'm just leaving it at disapproval and keep it at that.

"Yes, Link, we all understand your concerns (you've definitely made it hard not to). Just let her make her mistakes, though. If it turns out he really _was_ hiding something, I'm sure Impa'll be on him in a second. Not to mention her group of advisors, and the rest of the Nobles will be on him in a second. He's essentially backed himself into a corner, and there's almost nothing, short of powerful magic, that'll reverse his situation. Which, by the way, he's either fiegned stupidity, or he really sucks at magic in general. There's nothing to worry about." Ilia rolls her eyes at my continued grimace and just laughs because she knows that I suck at just walking away from things. I can do it when it counts, but nothing short of it counting will make me do it. Either way, it isn't evil intent he's hiding I think, but it definitely makes me uncomfortable that he's hiding something.

We round the corner into the small spring, and my muscles imediately begin to relax themselves, almost like some invisible switch in my head had been turned off and I can forget about my eventful morning. Almost.

My beautiful wife hops down from her side saddle position and flicks out a horse brush from some unknown location. I find it funny that she has that thing with her at almost all times and never misses an opportunity to give Epona a full brush-down. She's always been quite paranoid about the mare's health, and I think my battle with Gannon had pushed her off the deep end. Even though I had kept her in fairly good condition, she did have a couple scorch marks and Ilia really let me have it for that. It didn't help, either, that a couple arrows had whizzed past us and I hadn't really had th chance to wash her before returning home. I was essentially grounded from my horse by my own girlfriend for about three weeks, and herding the goats was a little bit harder in wolf form. Let me tell you, it's a good thing that Fado wasn't there to see _that_.

Back to reality, though, I turn to Ilia and move from my position in the middle of the spring to the secret entrance (she has yet to discover, by the way), and pick up a charm that looks similar to the one I recieved after she regained her memory.

"Hon, what's that?" My wife eyes me curiously and I just smile back at her. I am definitely loving the fact that I'm surprising her.

"Oh, just give it a second" I reply as I put the brown horse call to my lips and play a few otes from the song Midna taught me, called the Royal Twilight Family's Lament. It took a few months to just teach him to respond to that song, let alone come to the person who played it, so I let loose a gigantic sigh of relief when I saw the brown stallion whinny and prance up to Ilia and I.

"Without further ado, Rallin! I hope you don't mind, I had to name him something in order to effectively train 'im." I beamed at her, my aniticipation taking hold of me.

"Link, I told you if not nothing, then nothing expensive. I tell you this, and you get me something that blows almost every other possible gift out of the water. Thank you." Tears threating to spill, she looks over at me and just smiles extatically.

_Your memories, Link. I need your memories. I'm hungry; so very very hungry! _

_Feed me, Hero of Light. Before it's too late. _

Without warning, the darkness from my earlier collapse returns, and I'm on my way to meeting the ground once more before I can force myself to stay up.

Ilia did not need to a reminder of what happened not an hour and a half ago. The moment her husband's eyes glazed over slightly, she was under his arm, hoisting him up over her shoulder. Despite her best efforts to stay calm, panic spread through her as she gave Link a once over, checking for any injuries. Finding none, the ranch wife bit her lip in an effort to force out the terror threating to crush her heart into a million tiny pieces.

Not succeeding, she searched her mind frantically for a clue, an idea, a place to go, anything! '_Wait; a place to go?__'_Ilia thought. Realizing her only option, the frazzled ranch wife flung her husband over the new stallion and hopped on Epona, taking off like a bullet toward their neighbor's home.

'_Rusl and Uli, Rusl and Uli, Rusl and Uli__'__,_ she chanted, pleading to the goddesses that they knew what to do. Her knuckles turned white as they gripped onto the mare's reigns as she flew down the forested path past their house and into the rest of Ordon Village. Ilia was so distracted she nearly forgot to stop once she had reached the surprised couple's home.

Taking stock of the situation immediately, Rusl pushed himself off the ground and was in the process of carrying an unconscious Hero onto their living room couch as the ranch wife pushed herself into Uli's arms. No tears came out, of course, but that didn't stop the young wife from shaking as her neighbor held her comfortingly. She looked over the shoulder in front of her at her son, Colin, holding his baby sister in a daze and smiled at him reassuringly.

Rusl stalked back out of the door, one arm holding the other as it formed a fist in front of his mouth.

"Ilia, would you mind telling us how Link passed out?" the swordsman asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he attempted to concentrate on every word that was about to be said.

Nodding, the ranch wife began her tale of the previous morning as Rusl closed his eyes, humming and hawing every now and again. Towards the end, he opened one eye for a moment before closing it again and humming once more. None of this was adding up, and Uli stated this as much in a hushed tone meant for him. However, Ilia picked up on this and was about to ask something, when a crash came from inside the house.

The trio rushed inside, (with Rusl going in first, prepared for an attack,) before stopping short.

"Darn it! Sorry! I swear it was an accident..." Came a rather loud voice from beside the small sofa. The blond hero innocently stepped in front of the vase shards next to him and hid the blood steadily pouring from his mouth by scratching his cheek.

A/N:

Hey, everybody!

A special thanks goes to Frank Hunter, and Jane O'Callaghan for helping me immensly and reviewing, as well as James Birdsong for reviewing. You guys are awesome, and it was most appreciated.

Well, not much to say, actually. I wrote this and rewrote this at least three times, and let me tell you, the last part was a pain in the butt. I tried to fix the flow so it wouldn't be way too fast, but that whole seen where Link passes out in the end was supposed to be around twenty to thirty minutes, so I hope it came off as probably about that long.

Anywho, thanks a ton for reading and I do appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks so much. I'm excited to work on this, and I hope I've interested you enough to keep you interested as well.

As for updates, they should probably take about a week each, if not a little longer. I have school and family, so I might not always be a week each, but for the most part I'm gonna try and stick to that until I find I need longer. Thanks!

N.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_I'm running. Why am I running? Where am I going? Wasn't I fainting a minute ago?_

So many thoughts are streaming through my head so fast its making me dizzy, and I realize I don't even know when I _started_ running. Come to think of it, I don't even know where I am. Still curious as to what is even happening, I look over my shoulder without stopping.

Well, we can chalk that up to the first bad idea of the day, I guess. I quickly speed up to avoid the dark version of the Master Sword and stumble on my own feet, falling to the ground. Thinking fast, I grab my own version of the Blade of Evil's Bane and grunt as I'm forced to block a flurry of random attacks made by this thing from the cold floor that I'm not even sure is there because I can't see it. Taking a chance, I do a backwards somersault with my shield on my back and push myself to my feet. My shoulders and heart sag as I remember situations like this where Midna would give me advice and hints mid-battle. Just like that, whatever rush I might've felt dissipates and everything feels that much heavier.

This is an obvious mistake I should have known not to make, however, because this weird version of a dark interloper who looks quite a bit like me begins to push me back. I parry and roll under one of his moves, but he slices my shoulder in the process and I cry out in pain. Wasting no time, it seems, my shadowy friend pivots and begins his onslaught of illogical attacks once more. I begin to sweat as the stabs and slashes just keep coming and I'm forced to put some space between us before he can force an opening on me. I do a back flip, kicking his chin in the process, and land on my feet a few inches away. He's back on me in an instant and I grimace, noticing how my first and only hit I've managed thus far affected him so little.

While this may not be the best time to think about it, it looks like I found out that this _thing_, whatever it is, is what I thought it was. I don't know how this happened, but it seems like I can conclude that this is essentially a carbon copy of me. With a crispy, black tan and a taste for blood, of course. Sigh, could this day get any more funtastic?

As much as I'd love to stand here and moan about my new observation, however, I'm once again forced to give my full attention to the battle in front of me as the dark version of me increases in speed and I'm left wondering the possibilities of such a thing. It feels like everything is slowing down as my tally of cuts and slashes I've taken grows. I do my best to keep my guard up, but it's no use as I just keep getting slower and slower. Noticing this, I keep my shield to my upper torso and attempt to create my own opening, but I barely have time to notice before the dark interloper thing jumps over me. I try to turn around with him, but halfway through I feel the breath knocked out of me. I look down as a metallic taste enters my mouth and I cough, spitting blood a few feet in front of me. A searing pain shoots through my middle and I realize the sword protruding from my stomach. My vision goes blurry and I suddenly realize my vision going black.

In quite possibly the craziest, most talented moment of clumsiness I think I've ever had, I'm on my feet in a living room, looking down at the vase I just knocked over with my head.

"Darn it! I'm sorry! I swear it was an accident..." I sheepishly rub the back of my head, looking down in guilt as Uli, Rusl, and Ilia storm into the small room where I woke up. Without warning, Ilia moves behind me and slaps me so hard on the back of my head that I'm seeing stars. Chuckling, I look at her and give her a crooked smile, winking at her. It's been too long since she's done that; it brings me back to my days from before the whole Twilight catastrophe began.

Anyway, Ilia looks at me, waiting for a response of some kind and I just sigh, exhausted, despite the fact I just woke up. Her eyes turn wide as her gaze shifts to my mouth.

"How are you bleeding? What happened?" My wife cries, dumbfounded. I chuckle at her once again, with my eyes to the ceiling. That's actually a really good question... I just sort of woke up bleeding, but I _had_ been stabbed in my dream.

However, if I bled from the dream, then shouldn't I be in pain from being run through? Hitting the vase with my face (heh heh) shouldn't have constituted the amount of bleeding I'm having right now. Oh goody, another question to add to my growing pile of equally confusing occurrences, I suppose.

Either way, though, it looks like I'm calling the hawk tonight. While I absolutely loathe conferences, at this point, it'd be pretty dumb of me _not_ to go to Zelda. Plus, if that weird dark thing is what I think it is, then Zelda's advisor/guardian, Impa, should be able to sense it in my shadow. I hope, at least.

I really don't have a plan B if even the Ice Queen and Shadow Glare can't figure this out. Speaking of which, I call them those names, but I really don't mean it. Zelda was there for me when I was going through full blown denial after my transformation into the wolf, and she fought Gannon with me, as well. I don't know Impa that well, because she was captured by Zant and placed in the dungeons, but I trust her completely. Especially after a long talk I had with the Hero's Shade about his adventures with her before he passed over completely.

Long story short, I'm close to them, and I absolutely love teasing them and pulling their hair. Well, Zelda's hair, because Impa scares the living crap out of me. Lately, though, Baleren has been keeping his eye on Zelda so now I have no one to tease except Ilia. Heaven knows no one messes with her unless you're desperate, and with no guys my age in sight, I usually don't attempt it. On special occasions though, I love tormenting her half to death. It's practically why I was put on this Earth!

Ah, the joys of being married. I doubt I'll ever get over them.

Anyway, I cradle the back of my head with one hand and keep the other dangling beside me in resignation. I sigh and throw a defeated look at Ilia. "No clue... Just woke up like this. How did I get here, again?" I add as somewhat of an afterthought, now eying my wife both curiously and amusedly. The thought of her carrying me two steps makes me want die of laughter, but I hold it in all the same. There is no ways in heck I'm letting that go so easily, though! Oh, I can't wait to hold this over her. The only one with arm strength, indeed!

"Epona caught you and we rode over to Rusl and Uli's. Why did you pass out like that? Link, you better not have just passed your food to Epona when I wasn't watching. It isn't good for her! And my cooking isn't that bad..." Ilia nags at me, catching my hidden amusement and attempting to crush it on sight. Considering the fact she isn't the nagging type, I furrow my eyebrows and stare at the floor in confusion. I had no idea she'd worried that much. It just isn't possible for me to just keel over like that; surely she knows this, right? Huh, for once, I wish I was back in that dream. All I had to worry about for the fight part was, well, dodging and staying alive.

Ever since I saved Hyrule, nothing has really been straightforward. I had to help Zelda regain control, and there is no way she could've done that alone. One thing I learned fast during my little stay at the castle is that in politics, you have to stay on your toes pretty much all the time. Since she was having major self-confidence issues for a while, she needed someone for her to lean on. Let me tell you, I'm pretty positive there were at least a couple noble politicians there laughing their butts off at me.

Besides, if I wasn't going to meetings for her with Impa, I was visiting the Gorons and Zoras as well. Let me tell you, Gorons are pretty darn good at negotiating and they had me on the ropes quite a few times. You wouldn't really expect that from rock beings, but apparently it isn't just their backs that are hard as stone. At least the Zoras were a little bit easier, though. They aren't really the arguing type, especially since I did technically save their prince. Needless to say, the whole ordeal of getting the kingdom back up and running was quite arduous. At least more than I thought it would've been when I _accepted _the task.

That alone took about six months, and by the time I got home, the Sheikah were giving Zelda a hard time about their hide out. Well, since I had already explored practically all Hyrule has to offer, it became my task to 'help' them find a space that could go unnoticed by Gannon, were he to ever 'reincarnate'. Which, by the way, I'm crossing my fingers that it never happens again, at least not in my life time.

By the time all that was over, I came home again and proposed to Ilia three months later that December. After that, I was bombarded with responsibilities that half included the Princess of Hyrule, and half included taking care of my wife and the ranch. It was a nice period of time, and possibly the happiest I've ever had. Things lasted that way for four years and even though it was incredibly hectic and I almost never got a full night's sleep (hero duties and such), it was fun. However, the joy that is my nightmares began about a month ago, like I said. Ever since then, life has seemed to have taken on a new meaning of impossible. Also, (on a side note) no sleep plus psychotic cleaning equals increasingly weird looks from your wife, apparently.

Any who, I thought that after I defeated Gannon, life would go back to the relaxing way it once was. Surprisingly, life just seems to have gone downhill since I beat the king of evil. How's that for irony?

"Hey, are you there? Link, it's not like you to do any of this. None of this is like you! What the heck is going on with you?!" Ilia's irritated and quite frazzled voice reaches through my mind, shutting down my thoughts, as she storms out of the small house. I go to chase after her, but Rusl blocks my torso with his hand, a stern look taking over his face. "A talk first, if you don't mind."

The determination in his eyes is so strong, it's all I can do just to stand there and nod yes at him. I turn and look at Uli, apology written all over her face as I begin to drown once again in my own confusion. Reluctantly, I decide to let my questions go and just roll with it as Rusl and I stroll out the door. Once we step outside, the man who has been more of a father to me than anyone else turns and gives me a look so intimidating; it could probably stall an entire army.

Colin notices this and all but runs in to the small, hut-like house. Chuckling a bit at his son, Rusl nods over to the woods and we begin our small trek past my home. Halfway up the path to the clearing that leads there, though, my stomach clenches as I'm asked the one thing I was wishing I wouldn't be. "Link, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing." I lie, inwardly cursing myself for giving such a 'see-through' response. As expected, Rusl gives me an un-amused look and I try to nervously laugh it off. I attempt to figure out how much I can tell him so he'll at least somewhat believe me, but he apparently reads this and gives me the same look that ran chills down my spine while I was growing up. I sigh, obviously defeated, and flash him a tired smile before refocusing on the woods in front of me.

"I've been having nightmares, lately. They always wake me up in the middle of the night and they always get worse. They're so confusing and life-like, I just can't go fall back asleep once I wake up. The only way to take my mind off it is cleaning, training, or riding Epona around; and since the house is practically spotless on a daily basis now, I usually end up training." I nod in the direction of a beaten up scarecrow that definitely looks like its seen better days. Rusl chuckles in amusement and turns to give me a mischievous smile.

"Perhaps you should train with me and we can show Colin how it's done." We sit in front of the Faron Spring and laugh at the challenge.

"I miss the times when things were this simple." I state. The last time we both sat here, life was uncomplicated and easy. Everything was so straightforward. I let loose a sigh that I realize must have been pent up for a while. While I can't tell him everything, he's the one person I know who I can tell him even a half-truth and still feel like I've gotten everything off my chest. It's a strange sensation and I don't understand it, but it's nice, and I feel completely at ease. As we sit in front of the shallow pool of water watching the sun fall behind the thick wood, a hawk glides through the orange and pink sky, gently landing on my arm. I unroll the message from its leg and send it off, eyebrow raised at the royal family of Hyrule's stamp.

Well, it looks like my theories were wrong. Zelda _is_ slightly aware of my current 'situation', after all.

Author's Notes:

Hey!

This chapter was really fun to write, and not just because of the fight scene with Dark Link, either. I loved exploring Link's relationship with Ilia, Rusl, and Uli, even though it was mainly Rusl. I always imagined Link was kind of Rusl and Uli's kid in a way. Throughout the game I think Rusl kind of felt responsible for Link's disappearance. It was nice to give him a sort of 'father and son' scene here.

A special thanks to Jane O'Callaghan for helping me finish this and sort through my massive ball of ideas I had for this. Also, I don't know if any of them are reading this, but thanks a ton to those who I talked to in person about this. They don't have any aliases so I can't name them specifically, but you know who you are if I talked to you in person about this.

Well, that's pretty much it for now, folks, but if anyone is reading this, (which I sincerely hope there is) please let me know how I did here and if any of you feel I should continue. I probably will anyway, because I want to make sure I actually finish one of these larger projects before I die *stares at impressively large notebook filled to the brim with unfinished rough drafts in the corner of the room*. I appreciate anything you guys have to say, and honest comments are welcome. Like I said, I really am just curious as to what I should fix for future chapters, and if it's enjoyable so far. Thanks for reading, and I'm looking forward to see what you guys have to say!

N.A.


	4. Chapter 4

"_There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line."  
― __Oscar Levant_

Chapter 4

_Dear Link, _

_I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner; __i__f I had written you earlier with __Baleren__ nearby, he would've gotten suspicious. __I can't let him find out about the full extent of our adventures five years ago. It hurts to feel like I'm lying to him, but no one can find out about anything pertaining to the Twilight Realm. It's bad enough both our spouses know of our respective triforces. We can not let anyone else in on our secret. I know what this means for you, but Rusl really can't know. I'm sorry, Link. _

_Anyway, I need you to come to the castle as soon as possible. Every night this week I've had painful nightmares, all concerning you. Link, I need to make sure you're alright. __I can't talk to Impa about this because I don't know what she'll do. I know you must be having it rough, too, and I'm worried about you. Although, I probably should have more faith in Ilia. Nothing gets to you without going through her, first. Either way, I need you here as soon as possible. Tell Ilia I'm sorry and she can have free range in the kitchen to make up for it. _

_Also, I should warn you, the __five__ sages will be there. Be prepared to meet them in their physical forms. I miss you, __and I'm looking forward to your visit._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda_

What is it with women and worrying about me? I swear it's almost like I _didn't_ defeat the King of all Evil and save Hyrule. Oh well. At least I did learn something here. Apparently the Queen _is _slightly aware of my current situation. As I sit there next to Rusl, content with my conclusion, realization dawns on me.

When the Hero's Shade talked to me before passing over, he went over his adventures in Hyrule. Before his journey, he was woken up from a recurring nightmare in which a young Zelda was fleeing Hyrule Castle with her Impa from Gannon. Around the same time, however, the young princess was having nightmares of him. If this means what I think it means, then something very bad will once again be happening to Hyrule very soon. But if this is the case, then why are both our dreams about me? Shouldn't they be about the both of us?

Also, if the rest of the sages will be there, then Zelda must have recognized the significance of these dreams. I've only met the other sages in their 'spirit form' (or so the Ice Queen calls it), so I'm not quite sure how they'll react to this kind of thing. Although, I'm pretty sure I can guess if Zelda's 'warning' me about them. I can practically feel my head exploding just thinking about this now.

Rusl must have noticed the gears grinding in my head, however, because he puts a warm, almost comforting hand on my shoulder and throws me the same confused look that I feel like throwing at anything and everything these days. "Link, what is it?"

"I'm needed at the Castle again. Nothing big, just a conference." I state, tossing him a lopsided grin. For a moment, it doesn't seem like it'll be enough, but he sighs, chuckling slightly, and just shakes his head at me.

"You know, you're surprisingly easy to read at times. Others, you're as tricky as any noble politician I know. Yet you still can't beat one at a game of cards!"

"Shut up! It's not like we have any here, ya know. How was I supposed to know you're not supposed to brag about your hand. It's not like I actually told him my cards! And it was only twice, dang it." I indignantly fold my arms with a huff as he laughs again, louder this time.

"Loser." I state as I shove him over a little and he just fixes himself proudly, knowing that he's won. The proud, arrogant, know it all. Shut up.

"Exactly! Twice! One would have though you'd learn your lesson the first time! For someone so quick, you're incredibly slow." He winks.

"Shows what you know," I grumble," I'm not exactly a genius, Rusl."

"Obviously."

"Shut up!" I shout at him and laughter erupts between us.

"You know," he starts, in between breaths, "We should probably be getting back soon. It's been, what, an hour and a half? Two hours, maybe? You still have to confront Ilia." Crud, he's right. I'll be lucky to live to tomorrow, let alone the week it's gonna take me to get to Hyrule Castle Town if I make her wait any longer. She'll skin me alive! I've got to get back before it's too late!

Seeing my face go pale as I scramble to my feet, Rusl laughs even harder until he realizes what Uli would do to him, since he was supposed to be with me at home, talking to my wife. And she's even scarier than Ilia at times.

It's my turn to laugh as he books it across the narrow rope bridge. I can honestly say, this is one of those memories I can not _wait_ to use for blackmail. It's a rare day when Uli scares him this badly (which is amazing in my book), but this has got to be the first time I've ever seen him react like this! I wonder what's got Uli in such a mood, all of a sudden?

I run to catch up with him, which is no mean feat, since I'm still trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard, but we stop hard, sliding in our leather sandals, as we reach our wives. The looks on their faces sends chills down _both_ our spines.

"Uli, what's the matter?" The swordsman asks, obviously attempting to play dumb. She just glares at him coldly and turns around slowly, cradling their new baby girl as they go.

"Home, Rusl. Come on." As Rusl catches up to Uli and takes the baby from her, he kisses her on the cheek and I can practically see the irritation inside her dying. Darn it, at least she cools down! I still have to attempt to talk _my_ wife down from utter annihilation! Maybe I should talk Zelda into teaching me how to hum that neat song of hers that makes people drowsy...

"Um... Hey... Ilia..." I sheepishly rub the back of my neck as my voice kind of cracks on her name.

"Mind telling me what _exactly_ has been going on, lately? Because it _seems_ like there's a whole bunch of stuff that someone doesn't want to tell me. Like how on Earth you got to be so weak all of a sudden? If I remember right, you have _never_ been one for health problems. Especially since you have that nifty little gift from the goddesses. Is this some kind of super bug? Should you be in bed right now? Do I need to call a (competent) doctor from Hyrule? What the heck!" I wince at the heavy sarcasm and confusion in her voice. I can't help but notice the tears threatening to spill in her eyes as I move close to her and take her in my arms, hugging her tight. Her resolve breaks as she rests her head on my chest and the tears are now freely flowing through her eyes and onto my ranch clothes. I only realize how cold it's become when I feel her shiver, so I pick her up bridal style and lift her up onto the ledge in front of the door leading to our tree house. I then move up to her, pick her up once more, and carry her inside and onto a dining room chair. I sit down on a chair next to her and we stay there for a while, nice and warm next to the fire I spontaneously created thanks to a little magic the Hero's Shade taught me (That's the coolest thing ever, by the way. It's like the spell with 1,001 uses. Plus, it's fun to use inappropriately.).

"I just don't understand what's going on with you. You've never been one to keel over so easily like that. Yet, lo and behold, you fainted not once, but twice today. I'd drag you to the Castle Town medics, but I have no idea if it's even a medical condition. I don't even know if it _is _something that can be treated by a medic!" Ilia eyes me warily, "We're not reaching old age early, are we?" At this I stick out my tongue and fold my arms indignantly, to which she snorts and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah, I plan to be a grandpa at thirty-five. You have some work to do, Missy. And where the _heck_ is my pudding?! I thought I left it in the cupboard next to the sink." Half-joking, half-grumbling, I get on my search for the left-over banana pudding I saved, tossing things on the counter as I go. Ilia chuckles and pulls out the aforementioned snack from a cupboard to my left. I moan an 'of course' and take it from her gratefully.

"Clueless as always," She rolls her eyes, "At least I can count on your idiocy to remain a constant."

"Ouch, loser, that hurts! Well, at least I can count on your death glares to keep our house safe when I leave for Hyrule tomorrow." This gets her attention and her head snaps in my direction. I nod and continue.

"The Queen has summoned me to another one of her oh-so-fun conferences, and I'd like you to stay home, if you wouldn't mind." As she shakes her head, a rather exasperated sigh escapes me. Her aforementioned glare fixates on me and I try to hide my nervous, uncomfortable shifts by moving over to the wooden chair I had previously gotten up from and take a bite of my pudding.

"Link, this is how it was last time. You suddenly had to leave out of nowhere, and as we were saying goodbye, we were attacked. I can't stay home. Not this time." Her eyes are daring me to argue on this, and raise the hand holding my spoon to pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation, smuggling a small sigh as I do so. Heck, there's not much I _can_ say to that to rise up to the dare. It's the truth. No one was expecting moblins to pop out of nowhere like that, least of all in Ordon. It's practically the last place you'd expect, since it's out of their way if they were going straight to Hyrule Castle (their camp is in the desert) and there's nothing here for them to purposely go out of their way _for_. There's nothing major here. So imagine the surprise when they appeared and all the kids were suddenly gone. I admit it, Ilia has a darn good point.

But as much as I abhor arguing with her at all (s-scary... s-s-so scary...), I really can't not argue. My danger-o-meter is off the scale here, and it'll be a cold day in hell when I willingly take her into _that. _When I start sensing stuff, that's pretty much when you _know_ it's bad. Although, I'm pretty sure that no matter how well I argue, Ilia will just tag along no matter what.

Anyway, I release my grip on my nose, and take another spoonful of pudding (larger this time) before continuing our argument.

"Look, I know. I get it, I understand, but I need some peace of mind right now (something that's been on short supply, as of late). I'd just feel safer if you were with Bo or Rusl. It's not like I'm a little kid that needs someone to look out for them. As long as I borrow one of Rusl's swords I'll be fine." She opens her mouth to argue, but stops short as I give her a rather pointed, determined look. If she can death glare, so can I.

"Ah ah ah, who beat the King of Evil? Who protected you and the Zora Prince from random bombs and moblins on a cross-country ride through the fields while keeping Epona safe? Who restored your memory and rescued kids from those dark beasts?" Her scowl is all the answer I need. I shake my head and close my eyes.

"Ilia, I thought I'd proven that I _can_ (believe it or not) take care of myself." I finish, slightly proud of the argument I just made.

"Alright, I understand you have weaponry skills. I got it, trust me. But what happens if you faint and you're all on your own? Someone could easily take advantage of that. Especially since you're the Hero of Light- what? What is it?!" She snaps as I vehemently shake my head at my 'title'. I squeeze my eyes shut as much as I can, and just hold my head in my hands.

"Just-please don't call me that. Don't ask. I'm begging you, though. Just don't." We simultaneously shake our heads (albeit mine was more to rid myself of the reference to that dark thing from my nightmares) and I answer her other previously asked question.

"I plan to travel solely on Epona. If I faint on her, she'll just take me the rest of the way to Hyrule. She can protect me if something happens, I trust her. And the guards know me, so if I show up unconscious, I'll be taken straight to Zelda. Also, if I crash in the Castle, well, I'll be with Zelda ninety-nine percent of the time, anyway. Which means Baleren will be there as well, and he can help me. Besides, Il, I'm a grown up. I can take care of myself." She gives me a look that has doubt written all over it. I ruffle my hair with one hand and sigh yet again tonight before slipping off my sandals and settling myself under my covers. I think Ilia said something about getting supplies or something, but I'm too tired to hear it. Besides, it can wait, right? I can take care of it tomorrow.

Content with this thought, peace finally takes over, and the world fades from my view as I slowly drift to sleep.

Where am I? I think I've been here before. With a friend, or something. Yeah, that sounds right, I think.

The world around me glows in a strange mixture of dark and light; twilight, I realize, as I walk towards a strange, dark building. I recognize this place, almost. I can't place the name, but it's at the tip of my tongue. I know for a fact that I've been here. There's a buzzing in the back of my head that's getting real old, real fast. Huh. I've felt the buzzing before, too, I think. But where? Darn, this is annoying. I know I know these things, but it's like it's just out of my view. I can make out vague memories, but that's it.

Beneath me, the electric blue platform I seem to have stepped on without noticing starts to pulse. But why? I've dealt with this before, too- I know I have- but I just can't place it.

Damn, why can't I place it?! This was part of a dungeon I completed! Right?

Yeah, yeah, it was a dungeon for sure. It had to have been. I must've just-

Before I can finish the thought, the platform disappears and I'm falling into an endless orange, twilight sky. I'm probably going to die now, but I feel totally at peace right now. This is fine with me, I think I'd be okay with going now. I saved Hyrule, protected my friends, and even defeated the King of all Evil. I've done my duties, I think.

Is this what people mean by no regrets?

As my hair flutters in front of my eyes, along with my arms and legs, it's almost as if I can see my life flash before me like a play.

Growing up in Rusl and Uli's house was fun. I got into some fun times there.

There's the time I snuck in to the Ranch in Ordon and scared Fado's dad with Ilia. It was the first time I had done something with her. The first time I had thought of her as a friend.

The time when I thought Epona and I would run away to see the world. Rusl caught me and chewed me out for it. He began my sword lessons just after that, on my tenth birthday.

When I began formal training to visit places like Hyrule. Not the most exciting thing in the world, and my rather short attention span was the cause of many a bruise on my head. I remember laughing at something Rusl said and he consequently slapped me in the back of the head to pay attention. Gentle and easy going though he may seem, he almost lost his temper many times before I could be considered a _novice_ at dealing with nobles. Not that he though _I'd_ ever run into any. It was really just an afterthought, but a useful one none the less.

I'm gonna miss him. Ilia too. And Colin and the kids, along with everyone else in Ordon. Maybe the Ice Queen and Shadow Glare, too. All of their faces are smiling in front of me. They look so happy...

I wonder if any of them will miss me. I'd like to think so. Wouldn't they?

On this thought I end my reverie to look down (down?) at the giant hand that seems to have grabbed my torso like a toy. As it lifts me up to the platform in front of where I fell, I can't help but notice two things. One, the buzzing in my head has gotten significantly louder. Whatever, I can ignore it if I try, I think. Two, there was a platform in front of me. Stupid! I'm so stupid! Gosh, what an idiot I am! I could've just stepped forward and I wouldn't have fell!

Suddenly, like a swift punch to gut, I know everything, and the loud, irritating buzzing sound has grown quiet. I know where I am, I'm pretty positive about the hand clutching my entire middle, the buzzing; all of it.

The Twilight Realm! I'm in the Twilight Realm! How could I have forgotten?

What would Midna say?

She'd probably make fun of me. Say something caustic about my 'lack of wits' as she once called it. Or she'd probably demand I transform into a wolf so she could ride on my back, since she rescued me from the castle while I was still new to my wolf form. To which I would roll my eyes and point out that I so could've escaped on my own, I just needed to adjust to my new form. And then she'd remind me that there was no way I could have made it all the way back to Ordon or even Faron woods without her teleportation powers.

Nayru, I wish she were here. It's lonely without someone constantly make fun of you.

…

…

Alright, remember a while ago when I said I no longer know what sanity is? All I have to say to that is that truer words have never been spoken. Sweet, merciful Din, I need to stop jinxing myself.

The moment the hand that was around my waist contracts back to the size it should be, I'm glaring at its owner, with the Master Sword in hand. My knuckles turn white as I hold the hilt in a death grip.

This isn't fair. It just isn't fair. What gives anything the right to make me dream this? Surely this isn't my dream. Gosh, I wish there was something for me to fight right now. I need to be able to move like I used to during the Twilight Catastrophe when I engaged in battle. I _need_ to get away from here. There's too many memories.

Gritting my teeth, I shove my way past the illusion of Midna toward what looks like a door and place my sword back in its scabbard. As I do so, a voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"What, no thanks for saving your life? This isn't an ordinary dream, you know. We're in your mind-scape. You _can_ die here if your psyche believes it." Fake Midna folds her arms expectantly, but just laughs in her usual, childish way when she notices I'm not doing anything. As she walks in front of me (I didn't get that far), I take a sudden, sharp gasp.

She looks just like she did when she left. Her voice sounds the same way, too.

No, I refuse to believe it. This is my imagination, nothing more. I miss her to death, and I'll even admit it to her face, but certainly not this much. She was my best friend, of course, but I never felt anything stronger than that. Don't tell me I felt anything more than that?!

I-I love Ilia! Not Midna! I can't love Midna! Not that she's not pretty, but it'd probably be breaking some kind of law of the goddesses or something! Aack! We're not even the same species!

Push it out of your thoughts, Link, just push it out of your thoughts.

Apparently my internal struggle is showing on my face, though, because the fake Midna is giving me a weird look. Oh my gosh, I hope the Twili can't read thoughts. I really should calm myself down before I find out. Whoooh, okay, I'm calm. I think.

So... What, then? What is this then? Because I think we just crossed out the possibility of love induced dreams. So what the hell am I looking at then, because I sure don't know.

At least I can be sure that this isn't that dark thing again. If it were, it probably would've kicked my butt around the world and back around three times already. That, and it seems to be the only living thing in most my dreams so far besides me.

"What are you?" I ask over my shoulder as I turn around, hands shoved in my pockets. I guess I can find another way out.

"Because even though I haven't seen Midna in five years, I know you're not her. This is a dream, and one I don't particularly intend to spend a ton of time in. Whatever, don't let me see you again. Or I will use the sword." I flick my wrist over the same shoulder dismissively and head back the way I came. Whatever; I can't deal with this. I need to leave before I lose control over what courage I have left.

"Well, someone certainly seems to have grown cold over the years." She states. Seeing that I wasn't stopping, she moves in front of me (holy flying crud, she's faster in her real form) and folds her arms once again, eying me coolly.

"Link," she sighs, "it really is me. And you really need to listen to me right now because you really are in trouble and you really need to leave Ordon _now_." I can't help but notice her shoulders droop a little as mine stiffen and prepare to launch back any second. Her eyes are pleading, but I can't believe it's really her. I have no evidence, and therefore, I don't have to believe any of this.

"I'm sorry, Link. I miss you. I destroyed the Twilight Mirror because I had to. It was too dangerous to keep it the way it was. Hell, who knows what could have stumbled through it if I hadn't destroyed it. It would be way to easy for someone to waltz their way up to the portal, pick up some ancient spell, and try to take over the world. In the Twilight Realm, magic- powerful magic- is practiced by the vast majority, everyone knows at least the basics of magic. There was bound to be someone who felt the same way Zant did about my ruling that would love the opportunity to use someone else to take me down a notch. You understand, right? I need you to believe me. Please just believe me. We have no time!" By this point, she's practically shaking the living daylights out of me, and its all I can do to steady myself before answering. I clear my throat as my head stops spinning and place an arm on her shoulder to balance myself.

"Look, I miss you too, but at this point, I'm not sure if I can believe that you're anything more than a dream. I haven't seen you in _five years_, Midna. Five years! You could've done _some_ kind of magic mambo-jumbo to telepathically talk to me or something like this. You obviously have some explaining to do! Like why the hell I have to leave Ordon right this very minute. Besides, it's going to take a freaking fog horn to wake her up in time to escape anything." She tries not to laugh at the last part, and my lip twitches in amusement. Midna steadies herself, though, and gives me possibly the most determined stare I think I've ever seen, which is saying something.

"Moblins are on the move. In a freaking massive quantity, too. They're coming for you, Link. And I have no idea why, I just sense it. But they won't touch anyone else. They're too lazy to torment them, trust me. You have to leave Ilia behind, though." I think she strategically left that for the end on purpose. As soon as I heard the words 'leave' and 'Ilia' together, I was shaking my head so hard I'm surprised my brains didn't fly out one ear.

"Link," she starts again, "they won't touch her if she's with the rest of the villagers. If they see her with you and they catch you (because I swear, if they spot you, you_ will_ be caught), she is in for a world of pain. It'd be better for her _and _you if you just left. But you _have to go now._" She finishes her argument (what is it with women and arguing with me?), and I just let loose a long sigh. I really don't feel like testing her on this, so I guess it'd be smart to wake up and at least leave Ilia a note, right? Fine, whatever. I'll believe her for now.

I shake my head, my eyes shut, and just fold my arms, imitating her expecting behavior.

"Fine, help me wake up. I don't know how to do it." Her cynical smile makes my stomach feel a little less heavy.

"Technically, this isn't a dream. I created a mental connection from your shadow on our adventure before we visited my home. I just didn't use it until now! And in order to wake up, you need to imagine yourself doing just that." She instructs, her voice a little higher than it was before. It feels so long ago since she gave me advice like that. In a weird sort of way, it kind of feels good to have her giving me advice like this again. Just like the good ol' days, I guess.

Anyways, I do as she says (more or less. I kinda just guessed and went with it), and wake up in my bed in a cold sweat. Ilia looks so peaceful next to me, it almost makes me want to contradict Midna's advice. But the thought of her safety leads me to something else entirely. I pick her up and over my gently sling her over my shoulder and almost rudely carry her down the stairs. At least this way she won't wake her up alone. Good thing she's a heavy sleeper.

I guess Bo's would be the best place for her to randomly wake up. At least he can kind of calm her down. Please, Goddesses, please let her _not_ explode when she wakes up to find me gone out of nowhere. I hope Bo will understand if she happens to blow his roof off out of anger. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time...

As I knock on his door, a sudden pang of guilt hits me. I can't help but look up at him pleadingly when Bo opens the door.

"Link. It's rather early, don't ya think?" He mumbles, rubbing one eye and yawning. \

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wouldn't be up so early either if it weren't necessary." This gets his attention, and he suddenly seems to notice the sleeping Ilia on my shoulder. As he motions for me to come in I nod gratefully and start the on the stairs leading to her old bed.

As I let her down gently, Bo coughs to get my attention.

"So what's so important that you actually got up before the sun did?" I snort in amusement at his crack about my laziness, but turn to give him a serious look.

"I had a... well, a dream. I think there's some pretty serious trouble on its way here now. Trouble in the form of moblins, and I think they want this." I hold up my hand to show him my triforce mark. He nods at me like he was expecting it, and I give him a slightly confused look before continuing.

"Anyway, I am absolutely positive they won't lay a hand on you if I'm not here. So, I'm going to Hyrule Castle Town. I had to leave today to go there, anyway. Might as well leave now." I trail off toward the end, confused by the emptiness in his eyes. He blinks and just nods again.

"Hmm, I don't like the idea of you alone, but you can take care of yourself. Do _not_ let them see you whatsoever, or they will swarm you faster than you can blink. Take care, you hear?" I looks thoughtful, but I assume he's just considering options or something.

Giving him my thanks, I run out the door. On the way back to my house, I grab my sword from Rusl's.

It was early for him, too, but it seems I fully woke him up with my news about the moblins. He thanks me and goes to wake Uli up as well. It seems he had something of a premonition as well, though how that happened, I'll never know. I guess it comes with being a swordsman for as long as he has.

Finally, I climb up the familiar ladder to my house and change into the clothes that I was in after my first transformation from wolf to human. Then, I quickly pocket the rest of my gear and head out the door. Man, it's been too long since I've had the rush of a real battle. As I jump onto Epona's saddle, I finger the twilight shard in the special pouch I made for it that now rests on my belt. I wonder if I'll be needing it.

Author's Notes:

Hey, guys!

Well, earlier on, I said I'd say something if I needed more than a week for this... And even though I have no clue if there's anyone who cares... I'm gonna need more than a week if I do something long like this again. And I think I will, 'cause the short length was kinda eating at me.

Also, tell me how you think this went! Short or long chapters? I feel pretty good about the length here because it gave me some time to describe things in more detail. I actually originally wanted to write this fanfic in order to kind of figure out my own style. So far, I think it's going pretty well!

Anyway, a truly gigantic thanks to Jane O'Callaghan for reviewing and also for the help with writing this! You're super cool, and your review made my day! In answer to said review: yeah, I was going for a kind of close but separated feeling. I'm glad you got that! You'll find out about what's going on with Zelda, Impa, and the whole crew hopefully in the next chapter. I'm actually really looking forward to it because one of my favorite theories about the game comes into play with the sages. Which is who we meet, along with Baleren.

Speaking of which, this chapter was really fun too. Midna at the end of the game kind of seemed more stiff than she was as an imp. I kind of thought that it'd be fun if I gave her some of her old behavior back. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing a whole lot more of her for now.

Well, that's pretty much it for now, so thanks for reading, all, and it'd be super cool to hear what you have to say. Honest comments are always appreciated.

Thanks again!

N.A.


End file.
